Musique intemporelle
by Neska
Summary: OS où le nez de McGonagall et les cerveaux du Trio souffrent. Inclus : une rhapsodie bohème,un Malefoy à crête, du yaoï léger, de la Next Generation. Aussi, comment offrir un cadeau d'anniversaire dérangeant et inutile à Ron.


**MUSIQUE INTEMPORELLE**

* * *

><p>Fanfiction de <em>Harry Potter<em> de JK Rowling.

Inspiré par _Bohemian Rapsody_, de Queen.

L'intrigue principale se déroule lors de la cinquième année d'Harry à Poudlard. Désolée s'il y a des incohérences ave l'histoire originale, cela fait un moment que j'ai pas relu le cinquième volume. Même pas 3000 mots.

* * *

><p>Cela faisait déjà deux heures qu'on entendait de la musique provenant de la chaire de la salle de Métamorphose. McGonagall avait lancé trois <em>Finite Incantatum<em>, cinq sorts de silence différents, menacé ses élèves, dilaté ses narines, rien n'y faisait. La musique ne se taisait pas. Pire, elle augmentait. Et ce qui parachevait son désespoir ?

Hermione Granger.

L'élève modèle, sérieuse, appliquée, disciplinée, douée et _attentive_... regardait son parchemin fixement, un léger sourire aux lèvres, et... _battait la mesure avec le pied ?_

La professeure sentit ses ailes du nez palpiter. Derrière ses lunettes carrées, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs au malheureux pied qui avait l'audace de défier son sang-froid. Chaque ténu mouvement faisait davantage fondre ses (minces) réserves de patience.

- MISS GRANGER !

Ça y est, elle avait craqué.

La demoiselle de cinquième année sursauta violemment, avant de lever un regard coupable vers sa directrice de Maison.

- Pouvez-vous nous expliquer... votre comportement ? (Elle n'allait pas dire « pourquoi votre pied bouge », ça sonnait idiot). J'ose espérer que vous n'avez aucun rapport, de près ou de loin, avec cet immonde sortilège musica-

Elle ne finit même pas sa phrase, coupée par l'idée qui venait de la saisir. Aussitôt, la professeure tourna vers Potter et Weasley un regard soupçonneux. Potter remua, mal à l'aise sous son œil furieux et dans son corps d'adolescent trop vite grandi. À côté, Weasley, qui était déjà habitué à être une grande perche, lui renvoya son regard, dans une version plus éteinte.

McGonagall ne put formuler son accusation, par ailleurs infondée (si ce n'est sur la réputation de ces cibles, dont l'un semblait se faire un devoir de reprendre le flambeau de son père. Seulement ses mumuses avec Draco Malefoy, qui jouait le rôle de Severus Rogue, en plus fortuné, étaient généralement interrompues par un certain Mage noir. Mais ceci est une autre histoire). Elle ne put formuler son accusation, donc, j'aurais dû commencer par là, car au moment où elle ouvrit la bouche, où le « v » (d'un puissant « Vous ! ») vibrait déjà désagréablement sous sa lèvre supérieure... résonna :

- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE, PAPA !

Le silence qui régna dans la classe après ça fit remarquer à certains que la musique s'était tue. À d'autres que McGonagall ressemblait à un dragon retenu de cracher son feu et qui avait dû tout refouler dans les narines. Et puis, mus par un instinct profond inhérent à leur espèce, les élèves surent qu'il était l'heure de la fin du cours.

- Vous trois ! réussit finalement à prononcer McGonagall, tentant en vain cette fois de darder un œil sévère sur chacun d'eux. Restez ici ! Vous n'avez pas cours après, non ?

Harry, Ron et Hermione (car ce sont eux, quoi, vous aviez deviné ?) soupirèrent plus ou moins discrètement. Il était 19h30. Ils n'avaient plus cours, non. Ils avaient « DINER » à leur planning. En plus on était mardi, et le mardi, pensa Ron, c'est le jour des patates sautées à la tomate. Hmm, les patates sautées à la tomate, tellement fondantes, et cette sauce légèrement épicée... Une minute... On était mardi. Mardi 1er mars.

- Eh mais... C'est mon anniversaire !

Harry et Hermione, qui avaient totalement zappé l'événement ce matin et qui s'en étaient rappelé au cours de la journée en se frappant la tête contre un mur, se figèrent subitement. Lors d'un rapide conciliabule catastrophique, ils avaient décidé d'improviser à Ron un « anniversaire surprise t'as vu bien sûr qu'on y a pensé justement on a préparé un anniversaire surprise t'as vu hein ? Anniversaire surprise ! Surprise, aha ! ». Ledit événement devait prendre place après le dîner, à leur retour dans la Salle commune. Harry avait retrouvé des pétards du Dr Flibuste au fond de sa valise et Hermione était allée chercher Dobby pour trouver un gâteau d'anniversaire. Bon, cette partie-là avait plutôt ratée, étant donné qu'Hermione n'était plus la bienvenue aux cuisines, à cause de ses discours SALE, comme les appelaient Ron en pouffant. Alors elle avait planté des bougies dans une pomme en comptant lui raconter qu'il s'agissait d'une tradition moldue. Ben quoi, ce n'est pas comme s'il allait pouvoir la percer à jour. Il fallait juste faire gaffe que Dean ne soit pas dans les parages à ce moment-là.

Mais voilà. Le rouquin s'était souvenu.

Et en plus maintenant ils devaient faire avec McGonagall. Laissant lâchement (mais non : par stratégie) les garçons se dépatouiller pour convaincre la professeure que (pour une fois) ils n'y étaient pour rien, Hermione s'avança vers la chaire et murmura discrètement, agitant sa baguette de façon à ce que McGonagall ne la voit pas :

- _Moldumusicae _!

Et puis elle fit un bond et tomba sur les fesses, parce que la musique venait de redémarrer, cette fois plein volume. Et ce n'était pas tout.

Devant elle, McGonagall s'étranglait avec sa salive et avec ses « v » accusateurs, Harry et Ron avaient fait bondir leurs longues carcasses (injuste ! pourquoi elle ne grandissait plus, hein ?). Mais ce n'était pas cela qui lui faisait écarquiller les yeux.

Leurs contours, bien que se précisant de plus en plus, voilés par une vitre invisible et glacée, qui rappelait la surface des Pensines, trois silhouettes venaient d'apparaître. C'était elles qui chantaient, et tout comme Hermione à cet instant précis, en chœur elles demandaient :

-_ Is this a real life ? Is this just fantasy ?_

La chanson continua, portée par des instruments invisibles et les voix parfaitement coordonnées des trois chanteurs dont les formes émergeaient de leur brouillard en même temps que le son qu'ils produisaient augmentait en volume. Hermione connaissait cette musique, à la fois triste et d'une poigne jubilatoire.

Une serre s'abattit sur son épaule comme pour cisailler sa peau.

Le cri suraigu d'Hermione couvrit les voix douces.

Mais ce n'était qu'une McGonagall furieuse. Quoique, on pourrait enlever le « que ». L'animagus bafouilla quelque chose d'incompréhensible qui ressemblait aux crachements d'un chat, avant de quitter la salle à grands pas, sans doute pour aller voir le directeur. Comme pour l'enrager encore plus, sa sortie fut accompagnée, pour chaque pas, d'une petite note de piano bondissante. Hermione ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire. Elle connaissait le suite.

- _I see a little silhouetto of a man_, débita l'une des voix, la plus suave et la plus aigue, sans être toutefois une voix de fille.

- _Scaramouche, Scaramouche, will you do the fan-dan-go_, suivit une voix enjouée, plus charmeuse dans ses graves.

- _Thunderbolt and lightning, very very frightening me !_ reprit plus fort la troisième voix, plus rude, et aussi légèrement moins harmonieuse que les deux précédentes.

Les trois voix se succédèrent en désordre avec une jubilation évidente, répétant sur tous les tons :

- _Galileo !_

- _Galileo !_

- _Galileo !_

- _Galileo !_

Ici, Hermione se retourna, et put constater que ces deux amis suivaient également le spectacle. C'est alors que Ron referma subitement la bouche, et qu'Harry fronça les sourcils. Hermione se retourna vers la chaire. Derrière leur vitre magique, devenue parfaitement transparente, les trois silhouettes étaient devenues trois adolescents de leur âge. En fait, c'était leurs reflets. Mis à part qu'elle n'y était pas. Non. 

_Malefoy_ était à sa place.

Le puissant cerveau d'Hermione fit un blocage. Malefoy ne chantait _pas_ des chansons de Queen ! D'ailleurs Malefoy n'avait pas de crête ! Et ses...

Une nouvelle volte-face lui confirma que ses amis étaient aussi interloqués (et mécontents) qu'elle.

Et puis il y avait aussi quelque chose de dérangeant chez Ron et Harry. Malefoy avait pété un câble, okay, en teignant ses cheveux en gris et en s'y taillant une crête iroquoise – sans doute une mode chez les Sangs-Purs, quoiqu'il était fortement permis d'en douter, et il portait comme ses compagnons des vêtements de Moldus (quatrième chose la plus choquante après ses cheveux, son occupation et ses fréquentations). _Moldumusicae_ n'avait normalement pas cet effet-là.

Ron avait les cheveux trop longs. Ils lui arrivaient presque aux épaules, et ils n'étaient même pas attachés comme ceux de Bill. Et puis il avait moins de tâches de rousseur que le Ron habituel. Ce qui faisait surtout bizarre, c'est qu'il faisait la même taille que les deux autres, lui qui avait toujours eu deux têtes d'avance sur tout le monde ! Elle jeta fugitivement un œil en arrière. Non, elle aurait remarqué si le Ron « normal » s'était fait percer les oreilles.

Quant à Harry... eh bien Harry n'avait pas trop changé. Le même visage, la même mèche devant les yeux, la même carrure mince. Ses lunettes étaient rectangulaires, avec des montures fines en acier, mais ce n'était pas ce qui se remarquait, vraiment. Harry était toujours un peu courbé, il était charismatique par éclats, comme il était colérique ou jaloux. Le nouvel Harry était droit, fier, presque arrogant, aurait-elle pensé s'il ne s'agissait pas d'Harry. Son regard vert était fixé sur elle d'une manière... prédatrice ? Hermione avala difficilement sa salive. Depuis quand Harry le Rabougri lui faisait-il de l'effet ? C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle perdit le fil de la musique.

Les garçons, eux, l'avaient perdu dès qu'ils avaient entendu le Ron s'exclama en gémissant :

- _I'm just a poor boy and nobody likes me_.

Et leurs doubles le tirer chacun par un bras en lui assénant avec joie un :

- _You're just a poor boy, from a poor family !_

Harry était indigné par son reflet. Cette version mieux habillée et mieux coiffée de lui se conduisait comme... comme... Son souffle se coupa.

Il se conduisait comme _lui_ aurait pu se conduire s'il avait été élevé par de riches et considérés sorciers. En d'autres termes, si Voldemort n'avait pas tué ses parents.

Il se mit à divaguer, manquant totalement la suite de la chanson, fixant les doubles qui s'en donnaient à cœur joie en chantant les uns par-dessus les autres. Et si c'était ce qu'ils seraient à leur âge si Voldemort n'existait pas ?

- _So you think you can stop me and spit in my eeeeye ?_ s'égosilla la Draco à crête.

- _So you think you can love me and leave me to diiiie ?_ fit un peu trop langoureusement le Harry bien coiffé, caressant son cou d'une main, de l'autre relevant sa frange en arrière.

"Injuste ! pensa à son tour Harry. Ses cheveux font ce qu'il veut !"

Puis il bloqua sur le front lisse de toute cicatrice que l'absence de mèche dévoilait. Tout faisait sens... Si Voldemort n'existait pas...

"Je serais ami avec Malefoy ? Beuurk !"

Le solo de guitare qui suivit rapprocha beaucoup trop à son goût l'autre lui-même et l'autre Malefoy. Tout en chantant, face à face et les yeux suppliants, ils se caressaient mutuellement les épaules et le haut des bras, leurs hanches étroites s'hypnotisant les unes les autres.

...

Heureusement, Ron sauva la situation. Pas le vrai Ron qui s'énucléait à côté de lui. Non, le Ron aux boucles d'oreilles, qui les saisit brusquement, sur un aigu de la chanson, et les sépara sans qu'ils ne résistent. Sans savoir pourquoi, Harry eut la crainte subite et totalement bizarre que le Ron chanteur prenne la place du Malefoy à crête contre son double.

Évidemment, il ne le fit pas.

Il se colla contre Malefoy.

... (again)

La vision de Ron se collant à Malefoy, agrippé à ses épaules,_ la main de Malefoy_ accrochée aux passants de ses jeans... !

Le cerveau d'Harry explosa.

À côté, Ron était si pâle que ses tâches de rousseur, noircies par le contraste, ressemblaient à de la varicelle. Oui, pas très joli.

Hermione souriait, ses hanches rondes bercées par la musique. Elle regardait tendrement le Ron chanteur qui s'était avancé vers eux et soufflait d'une voix suave :

- _Nothing really matters, anyone can see... Nothing really matters, nothing really matters... to meeee..._

Mise à part un léger piano, la musique s'était arrêtée, laissant le champ libre à son chant. Puis il s'arrêta à son tour et seul le piano invisible continua, les deux autres Harry et Malefoy s'avançant vers le roux et l'entourant. À sa droite, Harry posa sa main droite sur son épaule et se colla contre son dos, la tête légèrement appuyé contre sa tempe. À sa gauche, de profil, Malefoy lui avait pris la main et, un peu penché, nichait son menton pointu dans le creux de son épaule. Alors que la chanson semblait finie, un murmure presque inaudible sortit de leurs trois bouches, Harry soufflant dans les cheveux de Ron, et Malefoy sur la peau de son cou :

- _Any way the wind blooows..._

Une cymbale invisible fut effleurée, et après une seconde de silence où les trois apparitions gardèrent parfaitement la pause, le Ron hurla :

- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE, PAPA !

Et ils s'effacèrent.

Pour leur inconfort et les empêchant de comprendre ce que sous-entendait l'exclamation finale, chacun des Gryffondors avait repéré un dernier détail chez leurs doubles.

Harry avait vu le Harry élégant tourner la tête et ouvrir la bouche, comme pour gober l'oreille vermillon du Ron qu'il tenait. À la fois sensuel, coquin et classe. Le contraire de lui, quoi.

Hermione avait vu le Ron de taille normale la regarder avec les yeux bleus de Ron, mais un regard totalement anti-ronaldien. Un regard qui n'était pas calculateur comme ceux de Malefoy ou, parfois, ceux d'Harry, ni à la fois troublé et franc comme elle définissait le regard de Ron. Mais un regard qui voyait plus loin. La pointe d'orgueil d'une intelligence simplement assoupie. Si cela l'avait autant troublée, c'est que c'était ainsi qu'elle imaginait son propre regard.

Ron avait regardé le faux Malefoy. D'accord, il était très ressemblant de visage, mais l'Attrapeur qu'il connaissait était musclé plus discrètement, et il avait des mains très minces, presque osseuses, sur lesquelles il... pensait, souvent. Et ses cheveux étaient trop lisses pour tenir en crête, sans parler de l'absurdité de la chose. Malefoy avait glissé son bras droit dans le dos du Ron aux cheveux plus longs, ses doigts s'accrochant aux passants à sa hanche dans une étreinte possessive, juste avant de disparaître.

Dans le futur, trois adolescents apparurent dans une salle de classe abandonnée.

- J'espère qu'ils ont rien compris... Vous vous imaginez s'ils avaient captés de suivre les instincts qu'on leur a suggéré ? On pourrait pas exister !

- Les hommes n'ont pas d'instinct, Cocounet, ils ont des pulsions.

- M'appelle pas Cocounet, Weasley !

- Qu'ils sont mi-gnooons !

- La ferme, Sev !

Albus Severus Potter, dit Sev, lissa le devant de sa chemise noire d'un geste inutile et salua affectueusement les tourtereaux (récolant de nouvelles insultes au passage) avant de sortir se détendre après ce lourd sortilège de musique intemporelle, en pratiquant son loisir favori : faire tomber sous son charme une énième jeune fille en lui racontant l'histoire tragique de son père. Ses ricanements intérieurs en voyant leurs yeux se mouiller de larmes de compassion n'avaient pas de prix.

Dans la classe abandonnée, Scorpius Hypérion Malefoy, dit Cocounet, tira brusquement Hugo Weasley, dit Weasley, par le bras. Malgré ses dix mois de plus, ils faisaient maintenant la même taille, et il n'aimait pas l'idée de voir son petit ami le dépasser. Mais en fait, ce qu'il n'aimait pas du tout en ce moment, c'était le surnom débile que ledit petit ami lui avait infligé. Bon, c'est vrai que « Scorpius », c'est carrément minable pour forger des surnoms (où ses parents avaient-ils la tête ?), mais en toute mauvaise foi, il avait le droit d'espérer mieux.

Le bruit d'une braguette qui s'abaisse le fit sortir de ses ruminations. Il baissa les yeux. C'était la sienne.

- Tout doux, Weasley, si tu crois que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça... Oh putain !

- Il aime ça mon Cocounet, hmm ? susurra Hugo de sa voix suave.

- Mmmh... Oui, comme ça... han ! Ah ouiii...

En toute mauvaise foi, Hugo pouvait bien l'appeler « Cocounet » autant qu'il voulait. Tant qu'ils étaient en privé, du moins. Il se cambra contre son partenaire, appuyant sur les cheveux roux pour forcer sa tête à gagner le creux de son cou, cherchant plus de contact avec la main qui savait si bien lui faire plaisir.

Hugo sourit. Il était immensément satisfait que le sortilège de musique intemporelle qu'il avait lui-même en grande partie conçu – alors qu'il n'était encore qu'en quatrième année ! – ait si bien fonctionné, même si ses parents et son oncle avaient semblé bogué quelques fois.

Et les soupirs du punk insupportable qui devenait de la marmelade sous ses doigts étaient une autre musique intemporelle qu'il avait grandement envie d'étudier.

* * *

><p><em>Fin ! J'espère que vous avez aimé la génération suivante... <em>


End file.
